Puppet Master
by Subject8
Summary: A demon steals a book called The Big Book of Shadows. Everything is fine, but as back up the Spirit World wants it checked out. Could this lead into somthing more than expected? Possible yoai. RR!
1. The Big Book of Shadows

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, only two of the characters.

**Summary: **Yusuke and the gang is offered another mission. The offer is simple, do the mission and the Spirit World will stop going after Yusuke. The mission: get as much information as you can about a simple... demon robbery? Wait... No fighting? And what does a random stranger have to do with anything?

**Warnings:** None

**Miscellaneous:** The story starts off slow.

* * *

**~The Big Book of Shadows~**

_A low G string was struck as the first note was played. It continued to play in a familiar, famous, yet old, melodic rhythm; Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Each pause lasted a beat longer as if to give it a more dramatic feeling. As the melody continued, I slowly gained full consciousness. I sat up to only see a village in flames. Men, that followed me back in my Yoko years, fell before me, now dead. Survivors that ran past me; I tried to ask for an explanation, but my voice wouldn't heed my command, for no sound came out. I made my way closer to the burning village, when something caught my eye. A neon purple butterfly, lightly fluttered by. It leads my sight to a glossed, black piano. What sat at the piano was a black figure that continued to play Moonlight Sonata. I tried to call out to the figure, but still no sound. As the last few notes played the shadow looked up at me as the butterfly fluttered in my vision. The last note was struck and…_

* * *

I shoot up in my resting area, trying to catch my breath. I looked around to see Yusuke and Kuwabara sprawled out on the ground. Hiei jumped down next to me staring at me in question.

"I'm fine Hiei." I answered his question.

Hiei jumped back up into the tree he was in without questioning my answer. I looked past, to the horizon to see light peeping over the hills. But not high enough to call it morning. The team was on another, new mission, for the Spirit World. We were mostly there to get Yusuke off the wanted list for the Spirit World. In exchange for Yusuke's bounty, Spirit World asked him to investigate one more situation. They couldn't find anyone to replace him, or something, in time. Plus it was small. Yusuke asked if Kuwabara and I wanted to go for the hell of it, and we agreed. Hiei decided to come along when he heard that I was attending. The mission, so far, includes no fighting. It was strictly an investigation to a robbery that happened in the kingdom that was built for the new line of kings in Demon World. They said only one item was stolen; The Big Book of Shadows.

Morning feel upon us as Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up. While Yusuke was grumbling to get this out of the way, we packed up the campsite and headed to the castle to meet up with the current King of Demons: King Enki. We were welcomed at the front of the gate by the friendly demon.

"Yusuke, long time no see! It's good to see you!" Enki called out.

"Like wise!" Yusuke yelled back, running up to the demon with us soon following purist.

The rest of the walk into the castle mostly consisted of Yusuke and Enki catching up from the Demon Tournament times to now. When we got in a decent enough spot to talk about the mission, I quickly interrupted, sensing that Hiei was getting irritated.

"Excuse me, I hate to be a bother, but we should get started on the mission. Would you mind telling us everything that you can about the robbery, King Enki?"

"Certainly. Let's see… Oh, the obvious: only one item was stolen, The Big Book of Shadows. The weird thing about the whole situation is that no alarms was set off, none of the guards was harmed or even knocked out. It was pretty much as if nothing happened." Enki gave us as much information as he could.

"Sounds like someone could have been working from the inside." I clarified.

"Yes, actually, one of my guards had suggested that and even had a suspect in mind. I had the suspect locked up until further notice. Would you like to talk to him?" Enki asked politely.

"The suspect? Yes, please." I quickly answered.

Enki had a few guards transport me and Hiei to the "jail" section of the castle while Yusuke and Kuwabara searched the rest of the castle. The suspect demon was body built, grey, and three horns on its head, and long pointy ears that went by the name of Baren. All the questions I asked the demon lead to no answers. He had no remembrance of the day the book was stolen. He had no idea who would steal it. The only thing he could clarify was that he was on of the few guards for that section. As Baren shook his head in disbelief that they would consider him a suspect, I spotted a glowing tattoo on the right side of his neck.

"Baren, do you have tattoos?" I asked eyeing the shape.

"No, they don't agree with my skin. Why?"

"You know, you have on the right side of your neck, don't you?"

"What?" Baren jumped to look as if he would see it.

"Calm down. Allow me to take a look at it. You might feel a little sting." I approached Baren pulling out a seed.

This planet loved ink, since it was grown near plantations and oil factories. If it was a tattoo the plant would suck the ink out of the skin without a problem. If not, as I suspect, it would be a spell and possible rejection to the plant would happen. The plant quickly grew in my hand. Getting ready to have a feast it was quickly rejected as soon as it was an inch away from Baren's neck. Baren jumped in shock and the spell tattoo disappeared.

"Baren, you have to tell me, if you were to get a tattoo, where and when would if have happened." I became very serious, demanding the answer.

"Two nights ago, I and a few guys went out to party. All of us got hammered. It could be possible that we would have gone to some other places and just forgot. Why? What's going on?"

"I need the name of all those that accompanied you." I quickly demanded.

Hiei and I left Baren in confusion as we questioned the rest of the guards that he mentioned. As suspected, they too had the markings. But as they went to show us, it was either gone or in the mist of vanishing. Being over heard a few other guards, that weren't even near the guards that had partied that night, claimed to see the same markings on themselves or on others. It was quickly assured that more than half the guards of the castle were marked.

* * *

"What do you mean some type of spell?" Yusuke questioned my findings.

"It is highly possible that the thief is known by someone in here, and could get access to almost everything. The guards was, if you will, controlled by a spell. Almost every guard had a pentagram with detailed foreign writing located somewhere on their body. And there is a new slight problem. Who ever the person is, is now well aware that they are being looked for, for they have withdrawn their power from the guards." I stated as quickly as possible.

"This sounds like it's more complicated than what it should be." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we got what the baby asked for, so we're done. Lets go." Yusuke didn't even try to comprehend what I said.

With that small amount of information we left Demon World to go back the Human world to a particular coffee shop Kowenma wanted us to meet at. Before I left the Demon World my eyes caught a neon purple butterfly fluttering by with the wind. I shook my head to regain focus and continued into the portal to finish the mission.

* * *

"How interesting. It was done so districtly too. But why would they steal that book?" Kowenma leaned back in his chair folding his arms.

"Speaking of; why does Spirit World want to know anything about this?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well you see, The Big Book of Shadows is an ancient book. Filled with ancient spells that were created as soon as man could write. There are some dark and evil spells in there that can't even be spoken of." Kowenma explained.

"And so as a precation you want to know who stole it." I finished.

"Right. But we aren't to concerned about it because the spells in that book really can't be done by a demon. Which is why I would have no idea as into why a demon would want to steal it." Kowenma further explained.

"If a demon can't do those spells, than who can, and why do demons have the book?" Yusuke read my thoughts, speaking them for me.

"Humans used those spells. Back in the ancient times humans came up with these spells to defend their villages from demons. And, as demons evolved, a class called the Spell-casting Class was formed. They are similar to the Adventure Class demons, except for finding their own talent they simply find, discovered, and/or created new spells. Demons that became a part of the Spell-casting Class was specifically created just for cracking that book. But they gave up centuries ago. But when they gave up, the Spell-casting population decreased tremendously, due to death or switching off into the Adventure Class. What was left of the Spell-casting Class was very old, but yet very powerful demons. That class just isn't as strong as an average demon, so it was given up on." Kowenma fully explained.

As we all relaxed a car horn was honked and tires screeching was heard. I looked to the scene to see a young man holding a book, embracing himself to be hit by a car. Without thinking twice, I jumped to the scene and pushed the boy out of the way. The car screeched to a halt as I sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked calmly.

"Hai." He answered very quietly.

The boy looked in his very young twenties, possibly still eighteen. Dark purple hair, almost black, and deep purple eyes. The boy looked back at his damaged, ruined book as the cops came quickly filling out a police report. The ambulance quickly check over the boy first, than me, than the couple that was in the car, who was now getting a hefty ticket.

When the ambulance was done with me I looked for the boy who was now going back to where he came from. I had to assume the book store to get another book. He walked as if nothing happened. No shaking in the legs. He had no scratches. Didn't look back at the scene. He wasn't worried at all. I followed him with the excuse to double check if he was okay. That wasn't my reasoning. I knew him. But I couldn't quite put my finger on from where. As I got closer it hit me where I remembered him from. I stopped and called out…

"Vie…"

The boy came to a complete stop, slowly turning around staring at me with slightly widen eyes. I was right…

* * *

**_The Big Book of Shadows_:** Is a real book; no it doesn't have spells in it. It's an empty book spiral note book (that is really thick) with a golden pentagram on it, for those whoever is intersted, can take notes about spells and other things they are intersted in. I have one, got it for a store that sold "spell" stuff, incensts, dragon statues, and books that held spells in them. It pretty much associates around Wicca, Black Magic, and White Magic.

**Vie:** French to English; Vie means life.

**Note: **Pentagram might be the wrong word (I don't remember). I say this because the Wiccan Symbol (Star with a circle around it) has two ways, being normal faced (the Wiccan symbol) and being upside down. Both has their own name, and I was corrected some time ago, but forgot over time which one was which. So if anyone knows PLEASE let me know. 'kay? Thank you!


	2. Set Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, only my own characters.

**Summary: **Kurama gets caught up with Vie while Hiei throws a tiny temper tantrum. A move has been made by the enemy, and what's this, a juicy secret is reveled?

**Warnings:** None

**Miscellaneous:** Mmm... intense conversations, and yummy secrets. Still a bit slow though *sighs*

**

* * *

**

_The grounds shook as another explosive shock pounded against the wall, making the rocks quiver. My followers and I was on another heist, trying to steal what was suppose to be on of the most powerful things in Makai. The heist was our biggest disappointment. Whatever it was, it wasn't here. Out of anger my followers took what they wanted and started to destroy the place. I decided before the place completely feel apart that I would do one last quick scan. After making quit a few rights and lefts I found one door that wouldn't open so easily. I used my plants to finally break open the door. On the other end was a bedroom that held a luxurious king size bed that chained a boy, possibly ten years of age, that had purple hair and stunning purple eyes. His face was emotionless as he stared at me. After a few moments he went back to what he was doing before I interrupted. I quickly scanned the area, it wasn't booby-trapped, and the boy... posed no threat. Not that he could, he had no spirit energy. Absolutely none. The human was probably a toy for the demon. A few of my men ran passed me as the palace shook again._

"_Hey Youko, going to steal a worthless human?" They laughed continuing to run._

_I looked back at the boy who paid us no mind, still doing whatever it was he was that he was doing. I took a step towards him, my curiosity getting the better of me. With my fist step I was shoved into the room, now pressed against the floor._

"_He's mine! You stay away from him!" The leader demon ran over me to the boy, who still didn't move._

_I grabbed the demon's ankle, forcing him to fall. Quickly getting up I ran to the boy who was now giving us his full attention, still emotionless. The demon stood back up as the human looked back at him; then looked up, then back at the demon. I looked at the demon who was looking up at the ceiling only to have it crash down on him. I was reminded, yet again, that the place was falling apart. I quickly unshackled the boy, grabbing him, and jumped out of the window. When we were at a safe enough distance I put the boy down to finish watching the crumbling of the palace._

"_Hey Youko, please tell me we aren't baby sitting." One of my followers pouted._

_I looked back at the boy who was staring at a demonic neon purple butterfly. After a while he slowly looked back up at me._

* * *

He had grown taller since then, but his attitude has yet to change. His eyes, those all-knowing eyes, still made my spine shiver. His face... became emotionless.

"Ku..."

"Shuiichi." I quickly interrupted. "Call me by that name when we are in private. Please, come meet my friends." I gestured back towards the coffee shop.

He leaned slightly to the side to look past me, then up at me. Straightened himself out then barely shrugged his shoulders. He walked past me, with me quickly following behind him.

"You guys, this is Vie. Vie, that's Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kowenma." I introduced with a smile.

"V?" Yusuke twisted his head to the side.

"No, Vie." I corrected his pronunciation. "It's French for life."

"Why have a name that means 'for life'?" Kuwabara tilted his head.

"No. It means the word 'life'."

"Oh!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison now understanding.

"Still sounds stupid." Hiei snorted.

"It is... an honor to meet you, Kowenma-sama." Vie spoke clearly and smoothly.

Kowenma gave him a weary smile. "Why thank you."

"To be in the presences of the one who makes the final decision of one's fate, is truly above a blessing." Vie's voice tone didn't change, but the light that hovered over his face brightened even more.

"Eh? Say what?" Kowenma shifted uneasily in his chair, believing the cat was out of the bag.

"Oh, Vie is from the Demon World. He knows the things we know." I reassured.

"He isn't any demon." Hiei stated harshly.

"Well, I can't argue nor defend that. I don't know how he ended up in Makai, but it is where he is from, and obviously... can survive in." I flashed him a look as I remembered the last time I saw him was under a pile of rocks. But he paid me no mind. "Vie, how about you come to my place to catch up?" I could see the protest in his eyes as he looked at me. I could also feel Hiei's glare. I ignored Hiei and simply gave Vie my pleading eyes.

"Sure." He answered after a while.

"Great. Kowenma, any other news, you'll send with Yusuke?" I quickly asked.

"Yes."

"Great, come on." I tugged on Vie, dragging him to my human home.

* * *

"Kurama, you promised me tonight we would..."

"I know Hiei, but I haven't seen him for twenty-seven years." I was only twenty-two in my human body, but before I came to the Human World, it had been another five years since Vie's so called death. "I promise, the next time we get a chance, I'll make up for this time." Hiei and I had been dating for quit some time, and Hiei wanted me under him tonight.

"Hn." Hiei flitted off before I could reassure him.

I walked into the living room with two cups of tea, sitting down next to Vie.

"So..." I started.

"They said you were dead." Vie's calm voice interrupted me.

"And you are suppose to be dead." I quickly retorted.

"You left me for death." I could hear the question in his voice even though he stated it.

I sighed. "There was no way you would have survived. I mean... you are a human that had my den collapse on you. Please tell me, how did you make it?"

"I hid in a spot where the rubble collapsed upon itself, making a small hole. When everything stopped, I was, surprisingly, able to dig out. After that I simply lived the life I was taught last; thievery. Though, unlike you, I didn't steal everything. I only stole when I needed to pay for a roof and food." Vie took a sip from tea, giving me a quick side glance. "I stumbled upon a portal to the Human World, and decided to live here instead, six years ago." He finished, taking another sip from his tea.

Relaxing, I told him the rest of my life. How I ended up in a human body, becoming a Spirit Detective, the Dark Tournament, and Demon Tournament. The rest of the night dealt with what we did after we were forced to split up. The last conversation ended up with with me asking him to stay the night. Again, I pushed him into agreeing.

Now, with Vie sleeping in the guest room, I went to my room to find Hiei wide awake looking out the window.

"Hiei..." I started.

"Something about him isn't right, Kurama." Hiei interrupted strictly.

"Is it because you're jealous?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I got ready for bed.

"No! Look, nothing about him seems right."

"Hiei, at first appearance, nothing about you seems right." I smirked climbing into bed.

Hiei only glared at me as he climbed in next to me. With that, we went to sleep.

_

* * *

_

I woke up hanging from a chain by my wrists, about an inch from the ground.

"_Kurama." A deep husky voice cooed my name._

_My eyes darted open scanning the area. Everything was pitch black._

"_Oh Kurama."_

"_Who are you?" I called out._

"_How about we play a game, Kurama." The voice chuckled._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Your life."_

* * *

I shot up in my bed panting... sweating. At my side, Hiei continued to sleep soundlessly. I looked outside to see the moon high. Looking at the clock it read 3:17 a.m. Sighing I decided I need a glass of water. After going downstairs to get some, I decided to do a quick check on my guest. Creeping down the hall quietly, I opened his door to see the bed empty. Opening the door fully, the room was empty. I didn't know when or how he got out, but I didn't feel like figuring it out. So I went back to my room and feel back asleep by Hiei's side.

* * *

"Sir, the final stare is ready to begin. All we need is your word." A man came out of the darkness standing in front of a chat that stood for authority, leadership, and power.

"Good, but put it on hold." A younger male's voice spoke, coming from the chair.

"Sir?"

"Some new toys opened themselves up to me earlier today. I'd like to play with them before I bring ultimate devastation upon the living."

"Your ways are quit interesting... Master."

"I know..." A smirk played on the hidden face as the man left the room with a bow. "This game is going to be interesting." The smirk quickly turned into a smile, the man not talking to anyone in particular.

* * *

Another beautiful morning, and yet I was disappointed. It was clear that Vie didn't want to stay the night, but I had hopped he'd stay till morning. But yet, here I was, outside, at 9:30 in the morning getting Hiei breakfast. Instead of wanting a healthy, average breakfast, he demanded ice cream, or as he likes to call it, sweet snow. To my surprise, as we arrived to the ice cream parlor, there sat Vie reading a book under one of the outside tables that had an umbrella.

"Vie?" I called out as Hiei and I approached.

He looked up from his book, not surprisingly, not showing any emotion. As if looking up was 'hello' he went back to reading, giving us no more attention. Hiei yanked on my sleeve for my attention. Instead I gave him my credit car and told him to go ahead and that I'd be ready when he comes out. I proceeded to Vie, blocking the light he was receiving from the sun to read with. Once again, he looked up at me.

"Vie, it wasn't really polite of you to run out some time in the night." I stated with actual sadness in my eyes.

"Neither is making someone that wants to be satisfied by wait." He answered solely as he went back to his book.

I could feel my face get hot. I couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

"Or..." he paused setting his book down, looking at me. "Do you still take it when you want, no matter what they have to say for it?" His face had gone serious.

In that instant I felt my heart skip a beat. I had almost forgotten about that day. Hiei snapped me back before I could have the memory play in my head. I decided it was best that we took our leave before the words, themselves, slipped out into the open. It was clear now that Vie wasn't happy with me, being with me, or who I was. Over all, with all those years, I knew he didn't exactly...like me. But to think...he can't even tolerate being near me made my heart feel like it was being torn in two. Sometimes I had to curs the emotions of humans.

"What was going on back there?" Hiei abruptly interrupted my thoughts. "When I came out, there was nothing but tension in the air." Hiei took a lick of his ice cream.

"Oh nothing. Just clearing some air from our past." I successfully lied.

"Hn."

_How?_ I questioned myself. _How could I forget that I marked Vie?_


	3. The First Move

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, only the plot and additional characters.

**Summary: **Kieko is hurt and now in the hospital. What caused such problems? What... the same demon? Is anything solved? (very little)

**Warnings: **Depending how easily you get creped out: Supernatural actions start to happen.

**Miscellaneous: **LET THE MYSTERY BEGIN! Lovely way to start off the story with being spooked! YAY THINGS START TO PICK UP SPEED! Even I got the goose-bumps from writing this. And to think, this is only the start of what is to really happen! BRING IT, LETS GO! (God I'm so weird). PLEASE R&R!

_

* * *

_

One, two, buckle my shoe.

An image of a girl buckling up her shoe flashed threw my head.

_Three, four, shut the door._ I heard an iron door shut; looking around to see I'm alone... outside.

_Five, six, pickup sticks._ A row of six knives with wooden handles rolled in my head.

_Seven, eight ...it's too late._ I heard a clock stop ticking.

_Nine, ten ...we're going to do it all again._ The last sentence echoed with a child's laugh.

I quickly looked ahead of myself to see a little girl with brown hair, in a white dress that was covered in blood.

"Uh... hello?" I called out.

"Help me. Help me find my parents." The girl spoke.

"Uh..." I looked around then back at the girl to see her running off. "Hey, wait!" I chased after her.

"Help me find my parents." The voice was louder, as if it was in my head. The girl lead me to a bridge, and pointed over the bridge. "They went that way."

I looked over the bridge to see no bodies. "I don't see them." I looked behind me to see a man and woman sitting on the ground covered in blood, dead. Screaming I quickly walked backwards, falling over the rail.

"Keiko!" I heard my name being called out as my warm was grabbed.

I glanced up, tightening my grip, to see Yusuke. I looked down at the rocky river than back up to see the little bloodied girl with a butcher knife in her hand getting ready to come down. Screaming again, I struggled for freedom until I was let go, screaming, falling.

* * *

_I woke up, coming out of water, gasping for air._

"_He isn't as perfect as he seems." A voice echoed in my head._

"_Mother." A more faint voice spoke._

_I felt myself being pulled back under, my lunges filling in with water._

"_Mother!"_

I jerked awake to see my loving son by my side with a very worried expression.

"Oh Shuiichi, it was just a nightmare." I sighed in relief.

"Mother, you were chocking." He stated with even more worry, handing me a prepared glass of water.

"Shuiichi, please don't worry. I'm fine."

* * *

The phone rang grasping my attention. I excused myself from my mother's side and went to the living room.

"Moshi, moshi." I answered.

"Kurama." A shaky voice responded.

"Yusuke? Is everything okay?" I quickly asked.

"Keiko is in the hospital." The shaky voice responded quietly.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'm on my way."

My mother came down ready for the day. She had the day off so decided to sleep in while Hiei and I had gone out. I told my mother that I was going out to help a friend and that I'd be back home as soon as I can. When I arrived at the hospital Kuwabara was already there trying to comfort Yusuke. When Yusuke looked up at me his eyes was bright red from crying.

"Kurama..." Yusuke stood up trying to greet me.

"What happened, Yusuke?"

"I don't know. Keiko had left her book bag at my house so I went to go give it to her. But she started following something, I have no idea what. I ended up following her to a bridge and next thing I know she's freaking out, and feel over the ledge. I caught her, but she just freaked out more and... slipped." Tears started to form in Yusuke's eyes again.

Once again Kuwabara was by Yusuke's side trying to comfort him.

"I can save the world, but I can't save my fucking girlfriend!" He yelled at no one.

I gave all the passer-bys a nervous smile while Kuwabara reminded Yusuke we were out in public.

Later that day Yusuke passed out due to exhaustion, while Kuwabara kept him company. I had gone out to get food, coming back with Hiei. Botan stopped by letting us know that Keiko was going to be just fine. Not too long after I came back, Yusuke woke up, trying to eat what he could.

"Kurama." Yusuke finally spoke after hours of silence.

"Yes?" I gave him my full attention, preparing to aid him in any way I could.

"Right before they took Keiko in... I saw a marking on her chest that looked exactly like the one you described back in the Makai, where the book was stolen." He looked at me with nothing but anger.

My eyes widen. "Are you sure?" Yusuke nodded.

"Maybe it's a warning telling us to stay away." Kuwabara suggested.

"Well whoever they are, just did the exact opposite. They were safe, even after the investigation. This just gives us a reason to go after them." Hiei smirked, already ready for a fight. "Besides, if they are stupid enough to think they are in danger just because someone found their stupid symbol, and go after someone that associates themselves with us, but not one of us, think how weak that makes them. They deserve to die." Hiei snorted out the rest.

While Hiei gave his response I walked up to the window to think of my own reasoning for these actions. As soon as I got to the window a shiver crawled up my spine. I looked out to see a dark figure smiling up at me. I quickly ran down stairs to catch the figure. But as soon as I ran outside he was gone. Sighing, I walked back to Yusuke still feeling like a cold fingers was slowly running down my back. When I came back, there was an additional body sitting with the group.

"Vie." I whispered.

He looked from Yusuke up to me. "Hello... Shuiichi." Like always, no emotion came.

"What bring you here?"

"I heard of Keiko's accident, and I wanted to see if she was doing okay."

"You know Keiko?" Yusuke looked up at Vie.

Vie nodded. "I meet her while doing research in a library. She ended up helping me a great deal. While together, she told me a lot about you, Yusuke." Sincere flashed threw his eyes. Yusuke only hung his head in respond.

I pulled Vie to the side where no one could hear us. "Vie, I wanted too..."

"Don't. What's done is done. It can't be changed." His voice was cold, and stung like a slow but deadly poison. It was evident in his voice that he wasn't going to forgive me. At least, not in the near future.

"Vie, please, now I understand..."

"Now. Understanding. Now doesn't make up for the actions you did then." If I was seeing correctly, he was now snarling at me. "Can you take away the pain you inflected on me when you took me? Can you erase the memories? Can you take the mark off?" His voice hissed at me.

I remained silent feeling shame wash over me. I found I couldn't even look at him now. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. I looked to see Vie hugging me.

"I don't..."

He let go, starting for the door. "In time, you will be punished. My job is only to make sure you see what you have done wrong to, and to make sure you understand that it just didn't go away." He continued, as he passed Yusuke he bid them good-bye, telling them that Keiko would be in his thoughts.

I stood there a little while longer, in shock. He didn't forgive me, but he seemed to not hold as much of a grudge as he let on. When I snapped back to reality I walked to the window to see him walking away from the building. He didn't look like the figure. He looked dark, but not like a shadow dark. Hiei suddenly came up to me wrapping his arms around me defensively. I could only assume that he had seen the actions and was jealous. Relaxing I leaned into Hiei for support.

"I don't like him." Hiei whispered to me.

I couldn't help but let out a small smile at his attitude with Vie. After a few more minutes I decided to leave Yusuke and Kuwabara to go tell Kowenma of our most recent findings. Not surprisingly, Hiei decided to come along. When we arrived to Spirit World, Kowenma wasn't happy with the thought that the demon was now causing disruptions in the Human World. Botan had come back with some findings of the marking. Turns out the marking is used for variable things. You could have the person under the spell hallucinate, see threw their eyes, control their body, and so forth and so on. Pretty much, you have absolute control over what they do, see, and say. It still told us nothing about the demon though. After further more research, Kowenma found that the symbol had been only used once before, and that was a very long time ago and only used to control certain guards to get the gold from the area. No one knows who stole it. The demons never found the thief, let alone able to kill them. Our search was a dead end, no matter from which way we approached it. That's when my own theory as into why Keiko was attacked came into my head.

"They want us to find them." I spoke out.

"Huh?" Kowenma and Botan said at the same time. Hiei only turned towards me.

"It's not that they were scared that the Spirit Detectives was after them. Actually... they want us to be after them! The Big Book of Shadows was just bait to get our attention. Keiko is like the second toss out to the water." I explained. Hiei rose is eyebrow. "Like fishing. People cast the fishing line out and sometimes jerk it a little to get the fish's attention. They knew the book would call us out to at least take a look. Keiko is just being more serious. It's only a matter of time before they do something bigger, worse."

"Like what? Try to destroy the Human World? If they haven't noticed, that has been a complete fail for all our enemies. Besides, why would you play around?" Hiei shifted his stance in annoyance.

"Because, to them... it's a game."

"Maybe we are jumping to, too many conclusions. What if they want a friendly chat telling us that someone is going to do something?" Botan tried to make positives.

"There are defiantly too many holes in this idea. But at the moment that is the best conclusion we have. They want our attention. For what reasons... that remains unknown. Ally or enemy is also unknown. But it's better to play it safe and think of them as an enemy."

"So, what now?" Botan asked.

"We wait for the next tug." Kowenma answered.

With that, I went back to the hospital one last time to check up on Keiko, and to tell Kuwabara and Yusuke the most recent findings and conclusion we came upon. I went back home to greet my mother. Eating in dinner in silence worried her, but I reassured her everything was fine. I went to my room to meet Hiei who came in threw the window.

"What if it's that Vie guy?" Hiei finally spoke after allowing me a few hours of silence to read.

Sighing out loud, I laughed mentally at the thought that Vie would do something like this considering that he was a human. "Hiei, how could Vie be doing this?"

"Well one, he's a human. He can use that book. And two, you said it yourself, even though he isn't a demon he somehow managed to survive in the Makai."

"Well the second half does lead to suspicion, but the first half wouldn't make sense. You heard Kowenma, that spell was only used one other time in the Makai."

"He was in the Makai at that time." Hiei mumbled.

As much as I wanted too, I couldn't disagree with Hiei. Vie was in the perfect position to be the one causing all these problems. But even if so, it didn't explain all the other years of him doing absolutely nothing with his "powers". Plus, even if he was born to poses such capabilities, he wouldn't be able to do anything with them because of the simple fact that he has no spiritual energy. In fact most teenage humans have two times more spiritual energy than what he has. His poses absolutely no threat. And to top things off, Hiei holds an unexplainable grudge against him. Anything to make Vie the bad guy would benefit Hiei. But as much as I argued, as the final thought for the night, I agreed with myself to leave no one out as the suspect... including Vie.


End file.
